


Leonard Snart was a wet dream

by Goblin_5



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Barry Allen, Dream Sex, Leonard Snart Doesn't Know Barry Allen is The Flash, M/M, POV Leonard Snart, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Hatred, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Leonard Snart, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Leonard Snart was a wet dream about Barry, the bartender, and the Flash. Then Barry as the Flash.Takes place after the bartending comic. I know he gives the name Al but Barry is Barry so... Yeah it's smut
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Leonard Snart was a wet dream

Ever since he meant that guy Barry he's had dreams about him. It wasn't Len's fault. The guy had been perfectly Len's type: pretty, smart, and too clean for someone like Len. He had always been the kind of person who wanted what he couldn't have. 

That's what this whole dream was about. Instead of getting dragged into a fight with Mick. He was getting dragged into a room with Barry. He was getting to kiss those full lips. Getting to hear how dirty the bright eye man was. It was great and everything Len loved.  Then as if Len's self-hate couldn't leave himself alone he felt a weight hug him from behind. 

"You know you don't want him when you can have me." Len turned around to find the Flash. He shouldn't follow that fantasy. The truth that plagued him. He wanted the Flash. That he didn't hate the Scarlet Speedster as he should. That he wanted to be balls deep in the hero not fight him. 

He felt the dream Barry pull him into a kiss. Yes, he should follow that fantasy. The cute almost bartender was the safe fantasy. He kissed back starting to give in but the dream Flash reached his hand into Len's pants. He stroked Len's dick causing him to moan. Barry kept kissing him as the Flash dropped to his knees and took Len into his mouth. He moaned. This was amazingly better than any dream he had before.  The Flash took him deep into his throat. Barry pushed Len's shirt off then started kissing his chest. Taking one of his nipples into his mouth and playing with the other. Len wanted to close his eyes but didn't because he feared if he did then the dream would stop. 

"You're so good," he heard Barry praise him.

Then the Flash popped off and said, "Or he's so bad it's good." He smiled up at Len before taking him back into his mouth. Barry hummed an agreement before grabbing Len to return to kissing.

Len was having trouble keeping his head straight. He felt tipsier then anytime he has been drunk. He was then being pushed by both onto the bed. He closed his eyes this was too much. He opened them again when he felt only one set of hands-on him. He found Barry dressed as the Flash. He needed to stop this fantasy. He needed to wake up. It was pathetic to hope that he hadn't fallen for the first two pretty faces to look his way. That he had fallen for just the Flash who was also Barry.  He didn't stop him, instead he kissed him again. He helped him out of the Flash suit.

Len went to help him stretch himself but Barry cut him off, "I'll just heal so I want you to just fuck me."

Fuck. Len's fantasies were getting out of control. No way would anyone in real life be able to just take him. Barry climbed onto him and lined himself up. Len cried out when he took him almost all the way. He was tighter than anything Len had ever felt. What was his mind doing? God. He was pathetic. Before Len could slip any deeper in his self-hate Barry was distracting him with kisses and he moved his hips. It was a mixer of thrust and rotating them. All Len could do was hold on as Barry fucked himself on Len. 

He knew he wasn't going to last long and no way was he going to finish without Barry coming too. So he reached forwards and stroked him along with his thrust. Barry was moaning into his mouth as he worked him. Soon both came. 

Len woke up. It was early morning. He could literally hear the birds chirping. He looked down to find as he expected a wet spot in his pants. What was he like a teen again? Having wet dreams and coming in his pants? Fuck. But that dream was amazing. Only if it could be true and Barry could be the Flash. Len put his face in his hands. He needed to let it go there was no way his stupid fantasy was real. He got up, he needed to clean up and maybe a shower would help him get his head on straight.


End file.
